Memories in the Rain
by tracee1
Summary: A girl grieves after the loss of her loved one. A boy just living through his memories as a means to see her. The two look back on their memories from before that faithful day, the day everything changed. First Anime EdXOC AlXOC WinryXOC MustangXOC (?)
1. Misaki Otonashi

Misaki Lynn Otonashi

Aliases: Misa, Phoenix, Ed's girl

Birthplace: Dublith

Current Location: Central

Date/Birth: Oct.17, 1899

Age: 15-16 (Will specify if different)

Height: She was the same height as Ed when she was a kid. She eventually passes him up, Ed (4'll") and Misa (5'2") Later Ed passes her up and is taller than her.

Personality: Misaki is caring, smart and wants to help others. She hates to see someone hurt and will risk her life to help them. She's able to fight but only uses it if necessary. She tries to stay far away from battle using her fire and Fans.

Looks: Misa has long black hair with shocking blood red eyes. It is unknown where Kai and she inherited the red eyes. Although. When younger, her hair was brown, eventually darkening into a black like her Mothers.

Family: -Father/Shizuo Otonashi

-Mother/Sayu Hikaru-Otonashi (Deceased)

-Twin Brother/Kaien Otonashi

Species: Human

Occupation: Alchemist

Abilities: Alchemy (Fire and Healing), Martial Arts, High Intelligence

Weapons: Fists, Alchemy, Fans. Her Fans were made alchemically by Ed when they were younger. When she meets Ed again, he fixes them into a weapon for her. They gain a blade across the edges.

Goal: To help Ed and Al restore their bodies and find her Mother's killer.

Songs: Misaki and Edward/ Motherland (Crystal Kay)

Misaki/Honoh no Tobira (FJ Yuuka)

Misaki and Kaien/Kizuato


	2. Kaien Otonashi

Kaien Lee Otonashi

Aliases: Kai, Snow, Pretty boy

Birthplace: Dublith

Current Location: Central

Date/Birth: Oct. 17, 1899

Age: 15-16 (Will Specify if Different)

Height: He's pretty tall even when he was a kid. He's taller than Ed and his sister, (5'6")

Personality: He is calm until a certain extent. He's inherited his Father's 'short' temper, which causes him to get angry quickly. He does think before he acts as oppose to his Father who acts without thinking.

Looks: Has blonde hair (Like the pic) with red eyes. It's unknown as to where the red came from as his parents have brown and blue.

Family: -Father/Shizuo Otonashi

-Mother/Sayu Hikaru-Otonashi (Deceased)

-Twin Sister/Misaki Otonashi

Species: Human

Occupation: Alchemist

Abilities: Alchemy (Water and Ice), Martial Arts, High Intelligence

Weapons: Fists, Alchemy, Three-pronged Lance (Made with his alchemy)

Goal: To help Ed and Al while keeping his sister safe. Also wants to find his Mother's murderer.

Songs: Kaien and Winry/Tsukishrirube/Yuuka Nanri

Kaien and Misaki/Kizuato


	3. Chapter 00: To the Beginning

Prologue: To the Beginning

**_'The beautiful moonlight is sinking into the beginning, to the place beyond with closed eyes; I'll stretch my hand out even farther while believing in your grief._**

**_-To the Beginning/Kalafina'_**

_"Edward! Ed!" Misaki cried as she ran towards the fallen boy. The green light from her alchemy quickly ignited as she began to treat his wound. "Brother!" Al cried from his spot. '__Please wake up Ed! Please!' __Misaki thought as tears fell from her eyes. "Ha! There's no use in trying to heal him; he's a dead man now." Envy stated with a smirk. '__He's right...no matter how much I don't want to admit it...'__ Misaki couldn't finish her thought as she clutched onto Ed's black shirt. "No...Misaki, isn't there something you can do?!" Al shouted. Misaki kept her glance on Edward, who was slowly turning pale. She shook her head as she choked out, "He's was stabbed...right through the heart Al..." After hearing that, Al got the strength to break from Gluttony, who was eating him, and drug himself over to the two. Al placed a hand to Ed's cheek as he said, "He only been dead a few minutes...he should still be at the portal!" "Al...What are you thinking?" Misa glanced to Al as he said, "I'm bringing brother back." "What?! You can't or you'll disappear!" "I have to Misa! After everything brother's done for me...it's time I return the favor." "Alphonse; NO!" Al activated the Philosopher's Stone within him as a bright light flashed. Misaki covered her eyes and after a moment it disappeared, Alphonse no longer there. Ed slowly opened his eyes as Misaki glanced to him. "Misa...Why are you crying... and where's Alphonse...?"_

**_~*3*~_**

**_Melissa/Porno Graffiti _**

_Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands  
End the breath of sadness  
Come on, pierce through my chest made anxious by love  
Looking at the sky in which the tomorrow will come, I don't know what to do with my heart that is only lost  
Birds by my side flew away- I wonder if they found light somewhere  
Come now, won't you let me ride on your back, too?  
Then keep far away from the kindness that I deserted at the highest place  
Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands  
End the breath of sadness  
Come on, pierce through my chest made anxious by love _

**_~*3*~_**

**_(Reality)_**

Misaki's eyes shot open, breathing ragged, as she looked to the ceiling with tears falling. She turned over onto her side, hugging the pillow, as she smelt 'his' scent. After all this time, it was still there; after all this was his room. The door to the room slowly opened as a short blonde girl asked, "Misa…are you awake? It's almost afternoon…" Misa remained silent as the girl sighed. She walked out the room, closing the door as a tall blonde girl asked, "How is she…?" "…Still the same…" "Don't worry Winry, she's just going through a tough time right now." Winry glanced to the boy and stated, "I know that but Kai…it's been a week." Kaien looked to the door with a sigh as he said, "Let's just give her some space…" Kaien grabbed Winry's hand as the two, along with Crystal, walked down stairs.

**_Chapter 00: To the Beginning_**

The three walked into the kitchen, finding Pinako and Alphonse, who was happily eating. "Hey guys!" Al stated happily with a smile, causing each of them to smile sadly. "Someone had a good night's sleep." Kaien stated as Al said, "Of course!" The three took seats at the table as Al looked to them confused. "What's wrong Al?" Pinako asked. "Why isn't Misa here?" The three looked down to their empty plates as Al asked, "Is she still upset about brother?" They slowly nodded as Al looked down at his food, not wanting to eat anymore. Crystal, sensing Al's mood change, placed a hand to his shoulder and said, "Don't worry; she'll be up and about again soon…" Al stayed silent as Winry asked, "Al?" He suddenly stood up and began walking towards the stairs. "Al! Where are you going?" Crystal asked, getting up to stand a few feet behind him. "I'm going talk to Misa." Everyone but Pinako looked to him with wide-eyes as Kaien asked, "You think she'll talk to you? She won't even talk to me, her own brother." Kaien grabbed a piece of toast and began to eat it as Al stated sadly, "It doesn't hurt to try…it's my fault she's upset." Kai spit his toast out as Winry and Crystal gasped. _'Does he remember…?'_ they all thought. "I don't know why but…I've been feeling like that since I first saw Misaki upset, a week ago." _'He doesn't remember…'_ Kai thought. "It's not your fault Al…it's no one's fault." "Even if that may be true, I can't shake the feeling. So I'm going to help her." Al then began walking upstairs as everyone stayed in their places, glancing where Al was just at.

_'I love you Misaki…'_

Misaki closed her eyes tighter, closing her grip around the pillow she held, as those words rang through her head. _'Edward…I wish you were still here…' _ A knock sounded on the door, scaring Misaki as Al's voice filled the room, "Misa? Is it alright if I come in?" _'Al…' _The girl stayed silent as Al pleaded, "Misaki, please talk to me." After hearing Al beg, she slowly got up and opened the door to reveal Al looking down. When he noticed the door opened, he looked up and gave a small smile. He walked into the room as she closed the door stating, "It's been a week since you've left Brother's room, Misa. The only time you leave is for a bath and occasionally to eat." As Al said Brother, Misaki hugged herself looking at the ground. "You're still upset about Edward aren't you?" She looked to Al, his face reminding her of him as she slowly nodded. "I'm sorry…" Al stated as Misaki looked to him confused. "It's my fault you're upset…" Al looked down, a frown upon his face. "I'm sorry I don't know what I did but I am truly sorry for it…" _'Why does he think it's his fault…?' _"Al…" Al quickly looked to Misa with a shocked look as she stated, "It's not your fault Al…" "But-""Don't blame yourself for my sadness!" she shouted at him. It was quiet for a minute before Misaki whispered, "If you blamed yourself…I couldn't forgive myself…Edward wouldn't forgive himself…" she looked to the ground as Al thought, _'I was supposed to cheer her up…not upset her…but how do I cheer her up when the one person that could…is gone…?' _ "Al then thought of something, "Misaki? I want you to get dressed and meet me downstairs." Misaki wiped at her eyes as she asked, "May I ask what for?" "Sorry but it's a surprise, so be sure to hurry up." With that said, he walked out the room leaving the girl alone.

Misaki stood up with a sigh as she looked around her room, stopping at the dresser. She walked up to it, opening it to find her clothes folded nicely. She placed a nice white summer dress on and sandals as she got ready to walk out of the room, eyes stopping on the red coat that sat upon the desk in the corner.

_'I'm sorry about your loss Phoenix…but here, you should keep it.'_

Mustang's words rang through her head as she walked over to the coat, unfolding it as the familiar symbol was revealed. She placed the coat on, walking out the door and down stairs.

"So how did it go, Al?" Crystal asked as Al walked downstairs. "I got her to talk." Al stated as Kaien shouted, "What?! She'll talk to you but not me?!" "I also told her to meet me downstairs so I could take her somewhere." "But Al…she hasn't left in a week. You think she'll go?" Crystal asked. "I know she will." Al stated as they heard footsteps. All five glanced to find Misaki in a white sundress with Edward's red coat. Their eyes widened as Misaki asked Al, "What now?" "Did she just talk…?" Kaien muttered as Al said, "Now we'll head into town first." Al grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her out the door as everyone just continued to stare with wide eyes, well except for Pinako. "How did he get her to talk…?" Kaien muttered, still surprised. "Alphonse is kind and doesn't keep pestering the poor girl like two people I know have been doing." Pinako stated as Crystal and Kaien shouted, "Hey?! What's that supposed to mean?!" "Where do you think he's taking her?" Winry asked as Pinako removed her pipe from her mouth sighing as she said, "I haven't the slightest clue…but if I was him, I'd take her to the source of her problem."

"So what are we going into town for, Al?" "We're going flower shopping!" "Flower shopping? For what?" Misaki asked as Al said, "Can't say; that's the surprise." Den followed closely behind as they appeared in front of a flower stand. "So which do you like?" Al asked her. She glanced to all the flowers, soon stopping on a bouquet that reminded her of Ed's eyes and hair. "That one," she pointed as Al chuckled. She glanced to him as he said, "I thought you might pick those." "Will that be all?" the woman asked as Al said, "I'll take the white ones as well."

Misaki, Al and Den continued down the path, Misaki looking down at her flowers as she thought, _'Why would Al want to go buy flowers…' _She suddenly stopped as she began to think, _'No…no…' _Al noticing a pair of steps stopping, stopped also along with Den and turned to ask, "Misaki? What's wrong?" "Al…I can't…" she muttered as Al sighed and stated, "I didn't think you find out this quick…." He walked up to her, grabbing her hand and saying, "Don't worry, I'm here for you." They appeared in front of the graveyard as Al asked, "So, do you want to see Mom first?" She nodded as they walked over to Trisha's grave as Al placed the flowers down. Misaki kept her gaze on the grave in front of her because she knew if she turned, she'd break down. "Hello Mom." "H-hello Ms. Trisha…" Misa stated as Al began to have a conversation with the deceased woman.

After about thirty minutes had passed, Al turned to Misaki and asked, "Misaki…are you ready?" She sighed as they both turned to the right to find the gravesite for Edward. Misaki read over the tombstone as tears began to fall, 'Edward Elric, 1899-1916; a beloved friend and brother who will always be in our hearts.' "Do you want to be alone?" Al asked her as she nodded. "Alright, I'll be back." Al walked off with Den following. As soon as she knew Al was out of sight, she dropped to her knee and began to sob. She placed a hand onto the tombstone, tracing the words as more tears fell. She knew the grave under her held no body, but the fact that it was Edward's grave, upset her. "I wish you could be here with us Edward…" she muttered. "I can still remember when we first met. We hated each other…that is, until you saved my life. Who knew after all this time, we'd grow closer." She got up and sat behind the tombstone as she said, "I remember it like yesterday…"

_Hello, my name is Misaki Lynn Otonashi. I have a twin brother named Kaien, a Father named Shizuo and a Mother named Sayu who is deceased. It's been a week since the events in my life have ended and also since I lost Edward. I bet some of you are wondering, 'How did Ed disappear if Al brought him back?' Well, that's another story. When Al awoke, he had no memory of anything that happened in the armor, hence how he doesn't know how Ed 'died' or our adventures. I bet you're wondering why I'm a wreck right now, right? Well that could easily be explained. You see, the love of my life, right before he 'disappeared' told me he loved me back. Now I know he cared for me like I did for him but...we can't be together since he's gone. It's hard without him, especially since Kaien and Winry, and Alphonse and Crystal are together. Seeing them together, it makes me envious. I could never go out and find another person to love because my heart, it belongs with Ed and that's where it will stay. Alright enough of my babbling, I'm pretty sure you guys would like to know how this all came about right? I guess I could start from the beginning, where I first met Edward, Alphonse and Winry._

**_Bouquet of Flower (Hanataba)/Kalafina_**

_I was completely able to hold the glass bouquet of flowers as we stood shying that was left here is murmuring softly to you._

_The longing of the tree that remains knotted on its top came undone._

_Even the song that was there in your hands, even the coldness of the life of spring. You lit a dream upon the silent sand, even a distant light._

_Everything is suddenly disappearing and is tenderly falling asleep._

_Next Chapter:_

_The bird meets a fool by chance, each filled with hatred, until one day the fool decides to lend a hand to the bird. The two depart, but not without a gift of remembrance being given. Next time:_

_Chapter 01: Our First Memories Together_


	4. Chapter 01: Our First Memories Together

Chapter 01: Our First Memories Together

**_'_****_The day may come when we say goodbye; the seasons will still make their rounds._**

**_Though I may wander a little, I'll still walk with you hand in hand. Let's make sure that much doesn't change._**

**_-Let it Out/Miho Fukuhara'_**

**_~*3*~_**

**_Melissa/Porno Graffiti _**

_Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands  
End the breath of sadness  
Come on, pierce through my chest made anxious by love  
Looking at the sky in which the tomorrow will come, I don't know what to do with my heart that is only lost  
Birds by my side flew away- I wonder if they found light somewhere  
Come now, won't you let me ride on your back, too?  
Then keep far away from the kindness that I deserted at the highest place  
Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands  
End the breath of sadness  
Come on, pierce through my chest made anxious by love _

**_~*3*~_**

**_(1903)_**

**_Ages: Edward, Winry, Kaien and Misaki/3_**

**_Alphonse/2_**

"Mom! Dad!" the two little kids shouted as they ran out of the Curtis residence. Their Dad, Shizuo, dropped to one knee and embraced both kids saying, "Looks like we were very well missed, wouldn't you agree, Sayu?" Sayu kneeled down beside them, embracing them as well as she said, "I think you're right dear. I missed my babies." Sayu kissed them as she asked, "So did you two have fun with the Curtis?" "It was amazing!" they both shouted as Izumi and Sig walked outside. Shizuo held Misaki as Sayu held Kaien. "Thanks again for watching them for us." Sayu thanked as Izumi smirked saying, "It's no problem, and although I do despise their parents for becoming dogs of the Military…their children are always welcome." "Always with the tough love I see. Thanks again Izumi, Sig." Shizuo spoke as Sig said, "You guys take care and remember to stop by once in a while for dinner. You're always welcome." "Will do and remember you two do the same; goodbye!" Sayu spoke as they began to walk down the street, Shizuo waving and the kids shouting, "Good bye Mrs. Izumi and Mr. Sig!" "Goodbye you two." They waved as they were now out of view. "What I wouldn't do to have two kids like that…" Izumi stated. "I hear you." Sig stated as they walked into their home.

"We have a surprise for you two," Sayu spoke as Misaki asked, "Oh? What is it?" "We're going on a little trip to a friend's place." Shizuo spoke as Kaien said, "What's so great about that?" "Well, they live in a nice little town and they also have a child around your ages." Sayu spoke as Misaki asked, "Really! Is it a boy or girl?" "A girl." "Cool! What's her name?" "You'll have to ask when we get there." Sayu stated as Kaien muttered, "Why can't it be a boy…" "It'll be okay son; I'm sure they have some boys there you could meet and play with." "So where do they live?" Misaki asked. "Very far away. We'll be staying for a whole week. So are you guys excited?" Sayu asked. "Yeah!" Misaki exclaimed and Kaien muttered, "Whatever…" Sayu chuckled as she turned to Shizuo and said, "Look, he already has your attitude." "I don't have an attitude." Kaien and Shizuo stated at the same time. Both glanced to each other as Misaki and Sayu chuckled.

**_Chapter 01: Our First Memories Together_**

**_(Next Day/Early Morning)_**

"It'll be real quiet without you guys around." Sig stated as Izumi said, "Especially without the little ones." Kaien and Misaki hugged onto Sig and Izumi as they said, "We'll miss you guys!" Izumi kneeled down and hugged the two saying, "We'll miss you to." Sig patted the twos heads as they smiled. The whistle to the train sounded as Sayu said, "Looks like it's time to go; come along children." "Bye-bye!" the kids waved, running to their parents. "We hope you enjoy your little vacation." Sig stated as Shizuo said, "We will; see you guys later." "Goodbye." Sayu waved as she helped her kids onto the train, Shizuo right behind her. They all sat next to the window as the train's whistle began to shout again. They waved to the Curtis through the window as the train began to roll forward. Misaki sighed as she sat against the seat. "What's wrong dear?" Sayu asked her. "I already miss home…" she muttered with a sad look. "Don't worry; we'll be back before you know it." Sayu assured her.

**_(Time Skip/Day 1)_**

The whistle sounded as it slowed at its destination: Resembool. "Man…I sure am glad that ride is over!" Shizuo stretched as they got off the train. "Looks like you made it in one piece, I see?" a voice asked. They looked forward to find a family of three: a man, woman and child, all with blue eyes and blonde hair. "It's good to see you guys again." Sayu stated as the woman said, "You to." "Urey, you should have invited us sooner; the scenery here is amazing." Shizuo stated as he said, "Glad you guys like it. Now let's take you back to our place, where you'll be staying." "Are you sure we won't be in the way?" Sayu asked. "Nonsense! We'd love to have you!" the blonde woman, Sara, stated happily. Misaki glanced to the little girl hiding behind her Mother and Father as Sara said, "Why don't you go say hi, Winry?" Winry stayed in her place as Misaki decided to take action. She grabbed her brother's hand and drug him, although he tried to stay in place. Sara and Urey moved out of the way as Misaki stopped in front of the girl and held her hand out saying, "Hello! My name is Misaki Otonashi. You can call me Misa for short if you'd like. What's your name?" Winry stayed quiet and looked up to her Mom, who looked to her and said, "Don't be scared Winry." Winry glanced to Misa and said, "I'm W-Winry Rockbell." Winry then looked to Kaien as Misa followed her glance, hitting Kai. "Ow! Why'd you hit me?!" "Introduce yourself!" "Fine!" He faced Winry and with a small blush said, "My name is Kaien Otonashi." Winry gave a smile to the two and held out her hands to shake. Misa happily took it but Kai didn't move. "Don't be rude Kai." Sayu spoke as Kai obeyed. "Now that we're all acquainted, let's head home." Urey spoke as everyone followed.

That night, Misaki, Winry and Kaien slept in the same bed. Kai started to blush because he had to sleep next to Winry and Misaki noticed but kept the secret to herself.

**_(Day 2)_**

"Alright you guys, be sure not to go too far off, alright?" Sara stated as the kids nodded. "So what do you guys want to do?" Winry asked as the two shrugged. "Winry!" two voices called. They all turned to find two boys running: one had blonde hair and gold eyes as the other had a darker shade. "Oh, hello Edward, Alphonse." Winry stated as the two boys stopped in front of them, panting. "I told you two boys not to run or you'd tire yourselves out." A woman spoke. "Sorry Mom…" the two boys replied as the woman smiled and looked to Misaki and Kaien with confused looks. "Hello, what are your names?" "I'm Misaki!" "Kaien." "Well it's nice to meet you two, I'm Trisha Elric. These are my two boys, Edward," she pointed, "and Alphonse Elric." "Hello!" the two boys replied as Trisha told them, "You two be sure to play nice." "Of course!" they stated as she walked into the house. "So where'd do you guys live?" Alphonse asked. "We live far away." Kaien stated as Ed muttered, "Then why are you here…?" "Because our Mom and Dad came to see some friends." Misa stated as Ed glanced to her with a bored look. Misa glanced at Ed and then to Kaien as she asked Ed, "How old are you?" "Three, why?" "Why are you short?" Ed clenched his fist as he asked, "Excuse me?" "My brother is the same age and he taller than you!" "I'm not short!" Ed shouted. "Yes you are!" "Then you're short to because Winry is taller than you!" Ed shot back as she shouted, "I'm not short!" "Yes you are!" Ed and Misa leaned into each other's faces as they glared at each other. Kai, sensing trouble, decided to step in. "You better watch it, Elric. You touch my sister and I'll be your next problem." Kaien and Edward began to have their own stare-off as Winry and Al started to worry. "Hey guys! Let's play tag!" Winry suggested. Ed and Kai crossed their arms, turned around and 'hmphed'. "I'll take that as a yes." Winry stated as she looked to everyone, grinning evilly at Al. Al looked around confused until Winry touched him saying, "You're it Al!" Everyone looked to Al for a moment, realizing what just happened, and began to run. "Wait a minute!" Al exclaimed but went unnoticed.

"I can't go no more…" Winry panted as she dropped to the ground. "And it's no fun…not with Ed and Misa chasing after only each other." "Just give up Edward!" Misa shouted as Ed continued to run away. "In your dreams!" "Just wait! I'm going to catch you, you puny little boy!" Ed stopped and turned, only to cause Misa to stop. "I'M NOT SHORT!" he shouted and began to chase after her. "Hang on! I'm supposed to catch you!" Misa cried as Ed said, "Oh yeah?! The game is now, 'Catch the girl who called me short!' Just wait till I catch you!" "Ah!" Winry and Al just sweat-dropped as Al asked, "Where's Kai? Isn't he over-protective?" they turned only to anime fall. Kai lay on the grass, asleep.

"Look at Ed and Misa; don't they look cute!" Sayu cooed as Trisha said, "They'd make a cute couple~" "He'd better not lay a finger on my daughter…" Shizuo muttered as Urey laughed saying, "Looks like we have an overprotective Father." "You damn right…"

**_(Day 3)_**

"Oh no…it's you." Misa muttered as Ed and Al came that next day. "You're not too great to look at to, you know." Misa began to fume as Ed smirked, causing Kai to glare at him. "This is going to be a long day…" Alphonse muttered

"Alright guys…let's play hide-n-seek." Alphonse suggested. "I guess…" Kaien spoke as Winry said, "Sure." "Not it!" Misa and Ed both shouted, causing them both to glare at each other. "Not it!" Winry and Kai shouted as everyone ran off, leaving Al alone. "Hey! Not again!" Al whined.

_'This is going to be the best hiding spot!'_ Misa thought to herself as she got down into her spot.

_'Nobody will find me here…'_ Ed thought as he grinned, getting into his spot.

_'I bet Ed/Misa will get caught first.'_ They both thought as they felt something hit their back. "Huh?" they both turned around, only to the person they despised the most. "You?!" they each pointed. "Get out of here this is my spot! I found it first! No, I did!" they both shouted at the same time. "This is ridiculous! You go somewhere else!" Misa whispered/shouted. "No, I was here first!" Ed whispered/shouted. "Get out!" Misa pushed Ed. "No, you get out!" Ed pushed Misa. They each tried to push each other, only to have Ed push her too hard and cause her to go tumbling down the hill behind them. "Ah!" "Misa!" Ed shouted as she rolled into a nearby river. "Help me!" she shouted as Ed said, "Hang on! I'm coming!" He ran down the hill and stopped near the river, holding his arm out to her saying, "Grab my hand!" She tried to reach, only to miss. "Come on, Misa! You can do it!" Ed stated, reaching out farther. She tried again, succeeding, as Ed pulled her out.

"Are you alright, Misa? I'm sorry!" Ed apologized. "I'll be okay…but my leg hurts bad." She stated with tears falling. "Are you able to stand?" Ed asked. "I don't know…" she stated, trying to stand, only to cry out as she fell. "Hang on! I'll take you to the Rockbell's place!" Ed stated as he picked the girl up and raced to the top of the hill. "I finally found you two!" Al shouted happily as Ed ran right past him. "Hm? Ed? Ed!"

"It's sprung; how did this happen?" Urey asked as the adults turned to the two kids. Ed looked down as he got ready to tell the truth. "Well, we were playing hide and seek and-""And I fell down a hill while I was trying to hide. I'm glad Ed heard me and rushed over." Misa stated as Ed stared at the girl wide-eyed. Trisha glanced to Edward and asked, "Is that what happened, Edward?" He looked to Misa, who nodded, and nodded to Trisha saying, "Yes Mam." "You're not completely terrible, Edward." Shizuo stated as he patted Ed's back. "Did you thank Edward, dear?" Sayu asked. "Not yet," she turned to Ed and with a smile, said, "Edward…thank you for saving me." Ed felt terrible guilt after that.

**_(Day 4)_**

"I'm sorry you're stuck inside all day, Misa." Winry stated as Misa said, "its fine." "So you want us to stay with you?" Al asked. "No, you guys go have fun." She stated as Kai asked, "You sure?" "Yeah, go ahead." "Alright, we'll be back later." Winry stated as they walked out the room. "...Misa…" the girl looked up to find a saddened Ed looking at the ground. "Hey Ed…what's wrong?" "…I've been thinking. Why would you take the blame for what I did to you?" "Because, I didn't want you to get in trouble. You're my friend." "Huh?" Ed asked confused. "What? You thought because we fought, that we weren't friends?" she asked as Ed nodded. "I can't say you're not my friend just because of something like that." Ed stared at the girl in disbelief. "How about this? We start over." Misa held her hand out and said, "Hello, my name is Misaki Otonashi. What's your name?" Ed smiled and said, "My names Edward Elric. Nice to meet you Misaki."

"Misaki sure is quiet; I hope she's alright." Sayu stated as Trisha said, "If you'd like, I could go check on her for you?" "Oh thank you." Trisha walked to the door and looked in saying, "Misaki." She stopped, only to smile at the sight in front of her: Edward was sitting on the bed next to Misa, whose head was lying on Ed's shoulder; both asleep. She stepped out the room only to come back with Sayu and a camera.

**_(Day 5)_**

"Glad you could join us tonight, Misaki, Kaien and Winry." Trisha spoke as she set the table. "We're going to have so much fun tonight!" Al stated happily as Trisha passed the food out. "Just remember boys: no fighting and clean up after yourselves." "Yes Mam."

Al, Kaien and Winry were in the Elrics room as Ed told Misa to follow him. "What is this place Ed?" Misaki asked as Ed helped her into the room. "This was my Dad's study." "Oh…where is your Dad?" "…" "Ed?" "Mom said he went away." "Oh…" "Come on! I want to show you something cool!" Ed stated as Misa limped to the middle of the floor asking, "What is it?" Ed grabbed a piece of chalk and said, "Just wait." He drew a transmutation circle on the ground as Misaki asked, "What's that?" "It's called a transmutation circle. It's used for alchemy." "Really? Mommy and Daddy know alchemy!" Ed pressed his hands to the ground, a blue light forming, causing Misa to close her eyes. When she opened them, a wooden baby bird was left in its wake. "Wow…" she stated speechless. "Here, it's for you." Ed handed it to her. "Really? Thanks!"

"Alright kids, time for bed. Pick your spots." "You want to sleep with me, Misa?" Al asked as Ed said, "No, she wants to sleep with me!" "I really don't care where I sleep…" Misa trailed off as Trisha sighed. "Alright; I think I can fix this."

"This isn't fixing it!" Edward and Alphonse shouted/whispered. Between them lay, Kaien, who was hating his life right about then. "Goodnight girls." Trisha spoke. "Good night Ms. Trisha." Winry and Misaki replied.

**_(Time skip/Day 7)_**

"I can't believe it's time for us to go already." Sayu stated as Urey said, "You guys could stay longer." "No, we must be getting back." Shizuo stated as Trisha said, "It was nice meeting you guys." "You to." They both replied.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Winry stated as she hugged Misaki. "I'll miss you to, Winry." Winry then turned to Kai and hugged him, which caused him to blush. Misa then turned to Al and Ed and said, "I'll miss you two." "Same here." They both replied as she hugged the two, them returning it. She let them go only to have Ed say, "Misa…I made you something." "Hm?" she looked to see Ed holding a pair of fans with a bird imprinted on them. "Wow Ed…" "Do you like it?" "I love it!" she kissed his cheek, hugging him. He blushed as Al snickered. Misa let Ed go and said, "I'll keep them always."

Winry let go of Kaien as she got ready to walk off. "Wait! Winry!" Winry turned and asked, "Yeah?" "I want you to keep this." Kaien handed her a necklace with a snowflake on it. "Hm?" "I want you to remember me by it." "…thank you." Winry kissed his cheek and walked away, Kaien blushing harder.

They all boarded the train and waved good-bye to their friends who they thought they would never see again. "Can we visit them again?" Misaki asked. "We'll see, dear." Sayu stated as Misaki looked down to her fans, gripping them tighter. She smiled as she thought back to her friends, especially Ed.

_~*3*~_

**_(Day 6)_**

_"I won!" Ed shouted excitedly. "What did you win, Ed?" Ed blushed deeply as Al chuckled and said, "Go ahead and tell her what you won."_

_"Here you go Misaki!" "Wow! Thanks Ed; these flowers look amazing!"_

_"Will…you marry me, M-Misaki?" Ed nervously asked. "Hm?" Ed held the flowers to the girl as he asked her again, "Misaki…will you-""Misaki! Dad wants you!" "Coming! Sorry Ed, maybe later!" she limped off._

_~*3*~_

_In all truth, I heard what you said that day Ed…now knowing what I know, I should have answered you. I'm sorry Ed…but if it means anything, I would have said yes. I would have loved you till the day you died. Who knew it would have come so soon…?_

**_Bouquet of Flower (Hanataba)/Kalafina_**

_I was completely able to hold the glass bouquet of flowers as we stood shying that was left here is murmuring softly to you._

_The longing of the tree that remains knotted on its top came undone._

_Even the song that was there in your hands, even the coldness of the life of spring. You lit a dream upon the silent sand, even a distant light._

_Everything is suddenly disappearing and is tenderly falling asleep._

_Next Chapter:_

_The fool longs for the bird, who he can no longer see but in his memories. Who knew memories could hurt this bad…? Next time…_

_Chapter 02: A Fool in Love_

**_*Here is the next chapter. I guess I could say I'm proud of it so far. I hope you guys are enjoying it. I guess you could say, I'm getting through all the flashbacks first and all of the things like Trisha's death and training. I bet you guys didn't see Izumi and Sig as the babysitting type who also adore them. Please comment and tell me what you think and also about my playlist:_**

Memories in the Rain

_Open 1: Melissa/Porno Graffiti _

_Ending 1: Bouquet of Flowers (Hanataba)/Kalafina_

_Open 2: Ready Steady Go/L'Arc~En~Ciel _

_Ending 2: You Turn into Light (Kimi ga Hikari ni Kaeteiku)/Kalafina_

_Open 3: Consolation/Kalafina _

_Ending 3: Motherland/Crystal Kay_

_Open 4: Rewrite _

_Ending 4: In the Silence of the Shining Sky (Kagayaku Sora no Shinjima ni wa)/Kalafina_

_If you have any suggestions or changes to the songs, let me know!_

_-xionkaida/tracy_


	5. Chapter 02: A Fool in Love

Chapter 02: A Fool in Love

**_'When you walk away, you don't hear me say, "Please, oh baby, don't go!" Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight; it's hard to let it go._**

**_-Simple and Clean/Utada Hikaru'_**

**_~*3*~_**

_"Will…you marry me, M-Misaki?" Ed nervously asked. "Hm?" Ed held the flowers to the girl as he asked her again, "Misaki…will you-""Misaki! Dad wants you!" "Coming! Sorry Ed, maybe later!" she limped off._

_"Edward!" Misaki exclaimed, tackling the boy to the ground in a hug._

_"I've kept it all this time…so I could keep a piece of you."_

_"I-I love you to, Edward…"_

**_~*3*~_**

**_Melissa/Porno Graffiti _**

_Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands  
End the breath of sadness  
Come on, pierce through my chest made anxious by love  
Looking at the sky in which the tomorrow will come, I don't know what to do with my heart that is only lost  
Birds by my side flew away- I wonder if they found light somewhere  
Come now, won't you let me ride on your back, too?  
Then keep far away from the kindness that I deserted at the highest place  
Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands  
End the breath of sadness  
Come on, pierce through my chest made anxious by love _

**_~*3*~_**

Edward's eyes shot open as he looked up to the ceiling. A tear fell from his eye as he remembered his dream, the words 'she' spoke as he left. "Misaki…" he muttered as his room door opened. "I see you're awake now, Edward." Edward turned to find Hohenheim standing there with a calm gaze. Edward sighed as he sat up muttering, "If only I would stay asleep…" "Thinking of a certain dark-haired girl, are we?" Edward's gaze fell to the floor as Hohenheim sighed saying, "Even though you can see her through your memories, be careful. That longing will turn into pain, causing you to do something reckless." With that said, Hohenheim walked out the room to leave Edward to get dressed.

**_Chapter 02: A Fool in Love_**

Edward walked the streets that afternoon, trying to keep his thoughts from traveling to the one person he longed for: Misaki Otonashi. He thought of her hair, eyes, lips and body. He just wished he could hold her, or at least get to touch her. He couldn't do any of that now and that's what hurt him the most. "Hey!" a horn blew as Ed jumped and turned to find an angry man. "Get out of the road!" Ed quickly did as told and finished crossing the street.

He walked to a nearby park, sitting on the bench as he placed his hands into his trench coat. He sighed, until he felt something. He pulled out a metal fan with the picture of a phoenix on it. Ed smiled at the fan as thought back to Misaki.

**_~*3*~_**

_"See? I still have it. I've kept it all this time…so I could keep a piece of you." Ed blushed a little as Al chuckled._

_"Wait Ed!" Ed stopped and turned to the girl as she continued, "I want you to take this." She handed him one of her fans as he asked, "Your fan? I can't take this…" "Please…you gave it to me as a remembrance of you, so now I want you to take it to remember me."_

**_~*3*~_**

Ed gave the fan a sad smile as he said, "Misa…I could never forget you." He got up and headed over to a nearby diner. He took a seat, gave his order and waited for his food. Ed began to daydream again about Misa, back to when Al tried to help him win her heart.

**_~*3*~_**

_"I'm not doing it Al!" Ed protested as Al said, "Come on Brother! It could work!" "No!" "I'll even keep Kai away." "How will you manage that?" Ed asked. "Don't worry about that; all you have to do is take Misa to that diner. It'll be like a date." Ed blushed as Al said, "Now go get her!"_

_"Hey Ed," Misa smiled as Ed walked into the room. "Hey Misa…what're you doing?" "I'm studying up on my alchemy." She stated as Ed asked, "You mean your healing?" "Yeah." After a few minutes, she closed her book, turned to Ed and asked, "Is something wrong?" "Huh?" Ed asked confused. "Well, you've been staring at me the whole time and I thought something was wrong. Did you have something to tell me?" __'She's onto me!' __Ed panicked. "Um…actually, I was wondering…" Ed trailed off. "Wondering what?" "Well…" Ed began to rub the back of his neck as his cheeks turned pink. "Would you like to get something to eat with me?" That was the longest second of his life, just waiting for the girl to answer his question. "Sure!" He mentally cheered to himself._

_The two sat at a table, their food just arriving, as they made small talk. Ed figured he needed to make a move and decided to compliment her. "So Misa…you look n-nice today." "Huh? I look like this all the time." She spoke as Ed mentally slapped himself. "Which means…you always look nice!" "Thanks." Misa stated as silence fell. __'I'm losing her!'_ _Ed shouted mentally. "Hey Ed?" "Yeah?" he asked as Misa said, "How about we go somewhere else?" __'That's a great idea!' __"How about we take a walk?" "That sounds great." Misa stated as Ed paid for the food and the two walked out._

**_~*3*~_**

"Excuse me sir," The waitress asked as Ed jumped from the sudden sound. "Hm?" "Here is your order." She placed it down for him as he thanked her. He looked down at the food, only to sigh. He placed his head in his hands as he thought, _'I wish you were here Misa…'_

He continued on his walk, passing by a flower stand. He glanced at each bouquet until his eyes landed on a bouquet of red roses, Misaki's favorite flower. Even though they were usually given as 'romantic' types, she didn't care. The color reminded him of her eyes, that striking red color that he could get lost in. "You see something you like, sir?" the woman asked. "Actually yeah…can I buy these?" he pointed to the red roses. "Aw…you have a beautiful girl you're planning to give those to?" Ed frowned as he said, "No…she's far off right now. These were her favorite…" "I see," the woman spoke as she handed Ed the bouquet of flowers. "How much?" he asked. "It's on the house." The woman spoke. "Really? Are you sure?" "Go ahead." "Thank you."

Ed got back to his place and stepped into his room as he sat on the bed. He looked over to the nightstand, finding the picture he was looking for. It was a picture of Misaki and him, both asleep, cuddled into each other. His arms were wrapped around her as hers did the same. He smiled at the photo, then set it down on the bed. He stood and walked over to the flower vase, taking out the dead roses and replacing them with new ones. "There," he stated as he grabbed the photo and placed it right in front of the vase. He then placed Misa's fan right next to the picture as he smiled.

**_~*3*~_**

_It hurts thinking about you…not being able to touch you, smell you or even be in your presence. All I can do is think about you, dream about you and fantasize about what our future could have been. Seeing that you kept what I've given you so long ago, it really meant something to me. Meeting you again after so long, it brought a smile to my face, along with new feelings. I guess you could call it a crush. Traveling with you, changed my feelings, bringing a new deeper feeling, something you could call more than a crush but not yet love. Kissing you, it changed my feelings once again, only then could I call it love. The day I asked you to marry me, you never answered me. I was three and never thought too hard on it. Now that I think back, I wish you would have answered me. Even though it wouldn't have been real because we were so young, it would have been a small memory I could have held onto. Now all I have is my memories of you and I guess you could call me 'A fool in love.' But to tell you the truth, I'm glad to have fallen in love with you. If you would have never came into my life that day Misa, I wouldn't be the person I am now. Thanks._

**_Bouquet of Flower (Hanataba)/Kalafina_**

_I was completely able to hold the glass bouquet of flowers as we stood shying that was left here is murmuring softly to you._

_The longing of the tree that remains knotted on its top came undone._

_Even the song that was there in your hands, even the coldness of the life of spring. You lit a dream upon the silent sand, even a distant light._

_Everything is suddenly disappearing and is tenderly falling asleep._

_Next Chapter:_

_He performs miracles! He's our Father Cornello! Maybe there is something out there…You're the Fullmetal Alchemist!_

_Chapter 03: Those who Challenge the Sun_


End file.
